


Prompts collection

by Dokt0rGunn, regsregis



Series: Fully vested [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Star Wars AU, drabbles and short prompts, incorrect Force science, pumpkin violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/regsregis/pseuds/regsregis
Summary: We are crossposting all the small drabbles and fills from our respective tumblrs to keep stuff organised, takes place at various points in the Vested timeline.Ratings will vary from fill to fill





	1. Gift

**Author's Note:**

> First half of this one is written by me, then @Dokt0rGunn takes over ;^)  
> it happens a little further down the road from the current events (as of chapter 4)

“Neimie, neimie, nicknack, which hand will you take?” Sliding into an empty seat across the table from the sulking man, Jack flashes him his brightest, most charming smile, both hands hidden behind his back.

“Neither? I don’t want anything from you.” Rhys is positively scowling, apparently still angry after their little…let’s call it, falling-out.

“Oh come the frag on, don’t be such a spoilsport, live a little!”

“Whatever it is, I  _know_ it’s in your left hand, this won’t work on me.” Force users are simply no fun when it comes to games and betting, which leaves Jack with an over the top pout playing on his lips.

“That’s my little, vicious sith-kitty, now, I promise, this is something you’ll want so…” fiddling with the item in his hands, he tosses it back and forth a couple of times, eventually settling on slipping it into his back pocket, “give it another guess smartass, don’t make me ask again.” And just to be sure Rhys will play along, he lets his last words take on a more threatening note.

A sigh is what he gets first, before the kid finally decides to indulge him, “back pocket, left one.” 

Aww, what a disappointment. Regardless, Jack fishes out a small clear vial that gives off a soft, bright orange glow, and waggles it enticingly before Rhys’ eyes.

“I’m not interested in trinkets…” the dismissive attitude keeps getting on Jack’s nerves more and more, annoyance reaching its tipping point when the kid turns his nose up on something that wasn’t all that easy to obtain. Hand fisted into the front of his dumb vest, the bounty hunter tugs that moron closer over the table so he can hiss into his ear.

“That ain’t a karking trinket you midichlorian-deficient idiot!” Shaking the vial which, upon closer inspection contains a small shard, the source of the radiating light, Jack all but snarls his next words, “that, is a legit Kyber crystal and getting it was one hell of a pain in my shebs. So you better get to showing your grattitude.”

Mismatched eyes all but light up like a like a clone trooper’s blaster on hearing ‘order 66′, and Rhys excitedly tries to snatch the glass from Jack’s hands. “Nu-uh, that’s not a gift, you gotta earn it babe.” A cock of one of his eyebrows is all Rhys needs to know what the bounty hunter is implying…

* * *

 

Rhys found a smirk tilting his lips at Jack’s words. Alright, he could earn the crystal, he had a new trick he wanted to try out on the man anyways; and while he truly had intended to stay angry with the bounty hunter, he knew how to put his feelings aside for things he wanted.  
  
Taking a quick look around he quickly decided the common room was not the place to try and achieve his ends. As amusing as it would be to watch Jack squirm he was fairly certain someone would notice eventually and his attempt at ‘earning’ the crystal would be for naught.

Athena was already giving them a glowering look from the other side of the room. So instead he stood up, stretched slowly and threw a coy look over his shoulder, “I think I’ll go check on the cargo.”  
  
Rhys could feel Jack’s eyes following him as he left the room and then immediately sensed a flare of want in the force.  
  
The bounty hunter caught up with him on the stairs, rough but expected hands wrapped around Rhys’ arms and pressed the younger man into the wall. While the lips and teeth at his neck were certainly appreciated, it wasn’t at all what he had in mind.   
  
Turning around and pushing the man backwards Rhys shot Jack his very best devious grin, “I have a better a idea.”  
  
There was a raised eyebrow but the man seemed intrigued enough to not resist when Rhys lightly force pushed him into the far wall, “well,” Jack started with narrowed eyes, “what sort of laser-bra…oh.”  
  
The bounty hunter was quickly returning a grin, an expression that egged Rhys on as he finished unfastening Jack’s pants with the force and let them drop to the floor. He reached out with his mind again to run light pressure along the man’s quickly hardening length, “you don’t mind if I try it out do you.”  
  
The bounty hunter’s eyes were lit up like glowrods and he leaned his head back against the wall, “been practicing this on yourself?”  
  
Rhys chuckled and wrapped his hold more thoroughly around the other man’s cock, “as if it wouldn’t be the first thing you’d do.”  
  
Jack groaned and gripped onto the railing behind him eyes fluttering shut as he seemed to give into the sensation without reservation.

Initially Rhys had every intention of distracting the bounty hunter, snagging the kyber crystal and leaving the asshole unsatisfied. But between the sound of the man’s voice and the open enjoyment spreading across his normally arrogant face Rhys was finding he had a much more urgent want to address.   
  
It turned out it was relatively easy to duplicate the sensations he was giving Jack and it wasn’t long before the young force user was letting loose his own soft moans, eyes glued on the bounty hunter.   
  
There was something about the flicker of blue and green eyes beneath lowered eyelids that was driving Rhys rapidly closer to the edge. Even more so when they snapped open as Jack hit his orgasm and two mismatched stares met.   
  
Rhys couldn’t help but lose all control over the force as his own release rolled through him, it had been hard enough to maintain even approaching the moment. As he came back to himself leaned against the wall gasping softly he watched Jack surge forward and press him into the wall for a brief burning kiss.   
  
“Keep it up with ideas like that, and you’ll earn a lot more than just this,” a softly glowing orange vial was held up before his eyes.

Rhys snatched the gift from the other man and felt a giddy sensation flutter through his stomach. Success. 


	2. Operation Infiltration

“And this, ladies, gentlemen and no, not you Claptrap, is my dear friend,” with an over the top bow, Jack gestures to the tall figure entering the sparsely lit room, “lady Aurelia Hammerlock!”  
Within the first few minutes of touching down on Helios, his brother has been nearly bouncing with excitement at seeing the Hammerlock siblings and right now he’s grovelling at her feet with near reverence. Jack kinda gets the sentiment, the powerful woman used to belong to the Republic’s aristocracy, driven away from her homeland after the fall and later, assuming her position as, “the bona fide queenpin of all Helios!”

“That’s unnecessary darlin’,” her accent-heavy voice is like dripping honey, sharp where it matters and turning thicker around vowels, “your highness is enough.”

The group regards her with a mixture of thinly veiled scepticism on Athena’s part and awe on Rhys’.

“Now tell me, how may I be of assistance? We’re amongst friends after all and favours such as this are nothing but pleasure for me…” ‘favours’ being quite an overstatement here given that the bounty hunter had to dish out quite a hefty amount of credits to get her to help.

“That’s right Jackie-boy, time to share your brand new ‘killer plan’ with us,“ quote marks realised in Nisha’s fingers curling in the air.

“Okay okay, calm the droyk down,” there really is no need to be so dismissive about it!

Slinging his arm around Nisha’s shoulders, he makes a wide, sweeping gesture, “imagine this, an imperial ball, all the higher ups meeting, sipping on their tiny little cocktails and pretending not to be wasted in front of the the grand moff himself. Now, enter three stealthy rogues mingling amongst the crowd, stealing the intel and…” a dramatic pause is in order, “letting me in so I can slice into their database and get my hands on the secret coordinates to that newly discovered jedi temple they all are positively dying to tell about our mighty ruler, long live the empire and all that jazz!” It’s foolproof, as are all of his plans and Jack flashes his brightest smile to the small crowd, “I know, I know, it’s karkin’ awesome. Anyway, my handsome mug is plastered all over the galaxy which rules me and Timmy out, as is Nish’s but yours,” his finger points towards Athena, “yours,” Wilhelm, “and yours cupcake,” and Rhys, “are known only in the Outer Rim!”

A beat of silence passes, nervous glances exchanged between the designated ‘stealthy rogues’.

“That’s some dream team for mingling with the Empire you’ve got here Jack, I’m in!” Trust Nisha to always back his plans and so he plants a wet smack of a kiss to her cheek.

“That’s my girl! Alright, my lady, your highness,” Aurelia all but preens in response to his words, “have you got what I’ve asked for?”

“Of course darlin’,” daintily placing perfectly manicured hand upon her chest, lady Hammerlock graces them with a graceful smirk, “I always hold my end of a deal.”

And that’s how they all end up lead to a giant walk in closet, although it more resembles a hangar, rows of shelves and hangers spawning in neat rows from one end to another, brimming with various clothes and costumes.  
To his left, Rhys darts forward, excited to pick his disguise but a hand grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, easily stops the kid dead in his tracks.

“Nu-uh kiddo, let someone more experienced do that for you. All you gotta do is look pretty and don’t talk too much, kay?” And with that, Jack waltzes into the room, whistling something off-tune and virtually tossing everything upside down for a good couple of minutes before he emerges back with a pile of assorted clothing in his hands and a command for the trio to go change.

Looking at it now, this might not have been Jack’s brightest moment, however, Nisha seems to be having a field day, doubling over and howling with laughter. Before them, stands a very grumpily looking Athena, her glower almost palpable and nearly buzzing around the white suit of armor she’s donning. Old school but Jack thinks he has always liked the pre-empire clone troopers’ attire best. Next to her, shifting from one foot to another, the giant mandalorian keeps picking at the frayed edges of a full blown fursuit and that’s one thing Jack thinks he has nailed. Wilhelm isn’t talkative most of the times, usually communicating in series of various grunts so the wookie disguise fits him perfectly. And lastly, partly hidden behind the hulking man, is his favourite pet force user, hands folded across his lap in a futile attempt at preserving some modesty, long if slightly hairy legs exposed and the sky blue material of a traditional twi’lek attire barely covering his body. That has Jack letting out a wolfish whistle. Another spot on.  
The trio, however, doesn’t seem to share his sentiment and eventually, it’s Wilhelm who decides to cut through Nisha’s laughter with a cough.  
“Jack. It won’t work.” ‘f course it will, “Let me...improve a little bit on your idea capitan.” And with that, strong arms wrap around the other two’s throats and they all disappear in the changing rooms once again. It sounds like a scuffle has broken out, Rhys’ high pitched screams of protest mingling with Athena’s grumbling.  
A little while later, they are ready for another round of presentation and this time Nisha topples to the floor, arms tightly clutching her heaving sides and the noises she’s making sound more like a dying bantha than human. Tim needs all of thirty seconds before joining her.  
Seems like some rearrangements have been made and this time the ever present glower Athena gives off, seems to be radiating from between the mounds of fur, stretched from having to previously accommodate for one quite sizeable mandalorian. Her original disguise has now been reassigned to Rhys, the leg pieces too short making him flash bare ankles with every awkward step he takes, flexsteel of ill-fitted armor crinkling around way too slim body.  
It’s enough to have Nisha pause her wheezing, carefully eyeing the lanky man, “aren’t you a little too tall to be a stormtrooper?” And with that she goes back to her howls.  
Between the two of them, proudly stands Wilhelm, as always completely unperturbed by the state of his clothing, golden chainlinks digging into his thick neck and tightly winding around his biceps, the sheer material snagging on the thick layer of body hair and hardly covering anything. Jack isn’t sure if he perhaps shouldn’t be developing some complex here.

“That better, c’ptain?” Wilhelm smooths his broad hands over the material clinging to his thighs and takes a few gracious skips forward.

Jack’s not entirely sure if that's better but it definitely is hella lot more amusing.

It’s Aurelia that comes to his rescue, “a definite improvement darling,” she sounds actually approving, and from the corner of his eye, he can just about spot his twin shooting glances between the two of them, “but I’d rather you left it to mama, I don’t fancy letting you smear my name like that. After all, the empire isn’t known for their love for non-humans.”

“Of course,” after all, who’s Jack to argue with her impeccable sense of fashion, “I trust you to make the right choices here, anyway, me and Timmy gotta run, pick up some supplies, got everything on the move. Have fun kiddos and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” And with that, he’s dragging the loudly protesting Tim out of the room.

 

* * *

 

So far, so good, Jack thinks, crouching by the narrow entrance to a vent, a comm in one hand and with Nisha guarding his other side. He’s waiting for a green light from the team on the inside, quietly cursing the Force and hoping they won’t fuck this one up.

The signal comes a few moments later and he begins his ascent up the steep vent, knees and elbows bumping as he goes and only once he feels like he’s more bruises than anything else, does the radar beep, indicating the right place to drop down and out of the suffocating space.

Out of all people, it’s Rhys waiting for him down in the pits of the complex.

“Good job cupcake, see, told you that if we stick to my plan it’s gonna go swimmingly!” Jack’s all too pleased with himself, giving the young force user a few patronizing pats to his cheek. He’s already half turning away from the kid when his brain catches up with what he has just seen. Wait, this time, he runs his eyes over the man before him much more carefully. “Damn baby, Aurelia sure did a good job pimping you out.” The immaculately pressed dress slacks and a uniform with a stiff collar cling in all the right places to the slender figure before him.

“Wait, wait, you think I look good in this?” Rhys starts backing away with his arms up the second Jack starts advancing. The imperial blacks and blues indeed do look good on him and Jack lets a predatory smirk curl the corners of his lips up.

“Damn yeah you do baby. Might gonna keep you wearing that instead of those shitty rags you like so much…” It may not be the best place or time for what he has in mind but has that ever stopped Jack? No.

“Wait, is this turning you on? Didn’t know you had a uniform kink,” well it’s not like Rhys knows much anyway.

According to his radar, they are just one room away from the server rooms and from their prize but perhaps they could take a short break. Right here right now, “kriffin’ stop it you ass!” there is no stopping him now, hands now placed against the wall either side of the squirming kid and effectively boxing him in. “Stop it!” A light force shove has Jack stumbling back a few steps but it only serves to spark his irritation, the bounty hunter lurching forward to grab the other man by his throat.

“You seem to have forgotten your place sweetcheeks, I don’t like hearing ‘no’ from my very own private plaything…” a rougher squeeze of his fingers prompts a hitched curse to slip Rhys’ parted lips and Jack thinks he quite likes the view.

“Later, later, I promise, it’s not the time to kick the rancor’s nest!” Oh but Jack likes when they plead.

As it turns out, the rancor’s nest has already be kicked, a distant sound of explosion rattling across the building and Tim’s worried voice streams through the comm.

“Jack? What’s taking you so long?” the Siren waits hidden a few clicks away from the imperial buildings but even through the static, he can hear the gunfire, “the rebels have started their assault! Get the intel and get your karkin’ ass back on the ship!”

That’s the exact moment the rest of the infiltration team dashes in, Athena holding onto a scavenged blaster and Wilhelm armed in fancy appetizers in either hand. She has a smear of blood on her uniform and he seem to have a handful of shrimp cocktail stuffed into the pocket of his. Seems like the party went just as well as Jack has predicted.

“Got everything?!” Athena has to yell over the quickly closing in sizzle of laser fire.

“Buy me two minutes and we’re outta here!” He’s already barging into the server room, datalinks hooked into the port so he can slice through the jumble of files hidden there.

“You’ve got one minute hot shot, we’ve been spotted!” It’s Nisha reporting from her vantage position just outside of the building, “I’ll meet you all at the rear entrance and make it quick!”

Alright, alright, he can do that, blasted rebels messing up with his plans, his eyes quickly scanning over the lines of code. It takes him 75 seconds, his new record, to find what he’s looking for and the group is on the move again, shooting, force blasting and in Wilhelm’s case, strangling, their way outside.

The mad run back to the Siren leaves all of them gasping for air, Rhys noticeably lagging behind and Jack has to haul that useless piece of Mynock crap through the open airlock when the ship has already started lifting.

Safe.

The force with which he pulled the kid has both of them tumbling to the floor and joining the panting mess of the rest of the crew. He’s quick to shove the kid off of himself and even quicker to kick his legs on top of him, head now resting comfortably against Nisha’s side as he tries catching his breath.

“You little shit, we almost fucked up because of you, you’re on latrine duty for that and consider it mercy on my part,” it’s not Jack’s fault the kid looked stunning in his stupid uniform and he makes a whole show of rubbing the mud stricken heels of his boots all over Rhys’ front, digging harder when he tries to voice his protest. “And don’t go sulking right away, I’m not through with you just yet…”


	3. Totally True Tales of Terrible Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka. Halloween Themed prompts

* * *

_**Entry I - Improper Baton Usage** _

The sound of something squishy exploding roused Rhys from where he’d been dosing against their latest cargo. What in the karking galaxy had that been?

Coming around the corner into the common room he raised his eyebrows at the scene unfolding in front of him. The remains of a pumpkin were splattered across the room and it’s inhabitants. Athena looked particularly unimpressed, Nisha was laughing uproariously, Claptrap had apparently knocked himself over by slipping in pumpkin guts and then in the center of the room stood the architect of the chaos.

Jack stood holding Rhys’ still sparking stun baton with a frown on his face.

“I can’t believe you actually did it,” Nisha crowed.

“Well how was I supposed to know it’d blow up the stupid karking pumpkin.”

Reaching out with the Force Rhys turned the stun baton off and pulled it from Jack’s hand towards his own.

“Ah Rhysie, just the man I needed, how about you use those powers of yours to clean up this mess your stupid baton made.”

Rhys scowled “I don’t think-”

“Exactly, no thinking allowed, I do your thinking for you, now chop chop, get to work,” Jack grinned, “it’s part of your training.”

* * *

 

**_Entry II - At Least There Wasn't A Giant Boulder_ **

Their latest and in Rhys’ opinion idiotic plot by their oh so _fearless_ Captain involved invading an abandoned ancient building. The force user had been less than enamored with the idea in spite of multiple rumours that the place hid some great treasure.

In particular Rhys wasn’t enthralled with the rumours that it was also haunted. Jack had dismissed the ghost stories with a scoff and a few scathing comments about it being superstitious nonsense. But Rhys wasn’t sure, in fact that sixth sense he’d recently come to realize was the Force seemed to be telling him to do anything but enter the darkened building.

But what Jack wanted, Jack tended to get.

So they split into groups of two in an attempt to lower search time, and of course Rhys wound up with the over confident bounty hunter. The man had apparently decided that ‘sensing’ the treasure was a force power, or at least he seemed to think it should be.

That being said Rhys did have to admit that the further they got into the building the more he felt a pull to go further down the hall. Of course that pull was competing with still mounting unease about the building.

Rhys stopped in the middle of a hall a frowned at the wall, he actually could sense something, “there’s an object...here.”

Jack swore, “musta missed a door or something, come on.”

“Yeah,” Rhys mumbled and stepped closer to the wall instead of following the man, if he could just reach out. He pressed his hand against the cool stone and gasped at sensation of heartbeat beneath his fingers.

A hand clamped down on his arm and Rhys looked up at the bounty hunter who was frowning at him, “kiddo, what have I said about doing what I tell you?”

“To always do whatever you say?” Rhys raised one eyebrow.

“Exactly, now stop caressing the kriffing wall and hurry up.”

Rhys stepped away and tried to shake off the feeling he was leaving something behind, “there's something behind the wall though.”

Jack sighed as though he was very dumb, “I know cupcake, probably a room, which we need to find the door to.”

The force user did not think there was a door, in fact he was almost positive there wasn’t, but arguing with Jack had never proven fruitful before, so he abandoned all attempts at argument. Just as they were about to turn the corner a whispered touch swept across the of Rhys’ neck and he found himself whirling to look back at the spot on the wall.

A figure was stepping from the wall, and a sickly green glow lit up the area around it’s mangled figure. One hand slowly rose to reach out and Rhys could have sworn he felt his heart stop for a moment.

“Uh…Jack,” Rhys took a step back from the glowing figure, “Jack?”

He could hear his own voice getting more high pitched, and normally that might have wounded his pride. But as the glowing figure turned, neck lolling to the side, vertebrae exposed, Rhys didn’t much care.

“Jack?” He squeaked as his he backed into something warm. It took him a second to realize it was the bounty hunter. Thank the stupid karking Force.

“Whatever you’re freaking out about it’s gonna have to wait cupcake,” Jack’s voice sounded strained, were there more ghosts? Could Jack even see ghosts?

A roar interrupted Rhys’ thought process and he pulled his gaze from the ghost. The force user felt his jaw drop as he realized Jack was facing down a rancor; an unfortunately totally alive and definitely not a ghost rancor.

He supposed that explained the bite marks the ghost had in his side.

Jack snagged his arm and began booking it down the hall, straight towards the ghost. A ghost that apparently the man did not in fact see.

Rhys closed his eyes as they ran through, and immediately the unpleasant sensation of plunging into pain too hideous to comprehend sent a shock through his body. He was vaguely aware that he'd tripped and that Jack was shouting, but it was all far away. A single detached thought that he might die here drifted through his mind.

Pushing the pain away he looked up just in time to see a rancor hand descending and fear flooded his system. A panicked lash out with the force sent the rancor skidding backwards down the hall and Rhys let out a gasp of both relief and shock.

He looked up to find Jack staring at him like he'd just turned into gold and a grin quickly spread across his face, “you can throw a karking rancor!?”

Apparently. But for his effort he felt exhausted and the monstrous creature was getting back up. He was trying to decide how to explain that it was a one time deal to Jack just as the rest of the crew came sliding around the corner guns blazing.

The fight was bloody, but fast, and thankfully one rancor did not stand a chance against Athena, Nisha, and Wilhelm.

“What a fight,” Nisha enthused once it was all over from where she stood with one foot on the now very dead rancor.

“Plus this ones a bull rancor,” Tim added grinning, “it's horns are worth a decent payout from the right buyer.”

Jack laughed while wiping a spray of rancor blood from his cheeks “well looks like treasure number one is right here.”

Rhys stood on shaky legs and leaned against the wall. That had been too close.

A green hand reached from the wall again and Rhys let out a small yelp causing Athena to turn to look at him.

“The rancor is dead,” she informed him bluntly.

“Gee thanks, never would have known without your help,” Rhys snapped not taking his eyes from the apparition.

“What is your issue Rhysie,” Jack asked and the force user could feel him stepping closer. “What are you looking at?”

Letting out a panicked breath he allowed himself a momentary glance at the bounty hunter, “there's a ghost.”

“What?” Jack peered down the hall, “I don't see anything.”

“Of course you don't,” Rhys couldn't help the scathing tone in his voice and suddenly Jack had him by his collar.

“Oh none of that druk cupcake,” the bounty hunter snarled, “are you going crazy or is this some Force thing?”

“Force thing?” Rhys managed sagging in the man's grasp, “I hope.”

“People do think it's haunted,” Nisha pointed out with a shrug.

“I think it might be trying to show me that spot on the wall,” Rhys finally said.

“If it's friendly or whatever why do you keep shrieking?” Athena questioned.

The young man folded his arms across his chest, he had not been shrieking, it had been very manly yelling. Once. “He's not exactly fun to look at okay?”

Wilhelm shrugged, “what spot?”

The moment Rhys pointed the mandalorian pulled out the beskad blade strapped across his back and slammed it into the wall. As the stone crumbled away the green glow disappeared and Wilhelm turned back to look at them.

“Ghost gone?”

Rhys nodded quickly and the large man grunted in approval before heading back toward the rancor’s body.

Creeping closer Rhys peered into the hole Wilhelm had made and gaped.

“What is-” Jack started and then immediately stopped as he took in the broken wall’s contents.

Inside the wall sat a faintly glowing crystalline box with strange writing lining the edges.

Rhys reached one trembling hand through and picked it up. A warm feeling swelled in his stomach and he turned it over slowly. The glowing lit up more in his hands, the strange white light almost pulsing in time to his heart.

“So a Force thing?” Jack raised one eyebrow.

Rhys cradled it closer found himself relaxing slightly, “yeah.”

Jack stared at him for a moment and then sighed, “there had better be more than a force thing and a rancor in here.”

* * *

 


End file.
